


Te Amo, Mi Vida

by HiddenDirector



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Character Death, M/M, Mild Language, Tearjerker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 23:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenDirector/pseuds/HiddenDirector
Summary: They always told Casey his impulsiveness would kill him one day.





	Te Amo, Mi Vida

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on an RP group I'm a part of on Discord, in which I play our version of Rise of the TMNT Casey Jones. A firey, flirty Puerto Rican nerd madly in love with (and dating) Donatello. It's basically a variation on the version of him that will be appearing in my fanfics.
> 
> I wrote this fanfic because I've been feeling really down lately, and sometimes I need to write something that will break my soul so I can heal it after.

Earpiece communicators had been a mistake.  It’d been a good idea conceptually.  Keep up with the team in real time while in the field, able to call for backup on a moment’s notice.

What Donnie forgot when he designed them was who he was giving them to.

“Yellow Submarine, what’s your position?”

“Badass yet naturally fabulous, Red Rover.”

“ _Puta madre_ , Neil, do you have a hard time fitting that big head through doors?”

“No, and I’ll have an even easier time using it to knock your teeth out, Joanie.”

“April, Casey, for the last time, no hogging the channel to argue,” Donnie huffed into the communication device, hovering in his battle-shell.

“We’re supposed to be using code names,” Mikey spoke up.

“I’m not using the code names, Mikey,” Donnie muttered.  “They’re ridiculous.”

“You’re just mad about yours, ‘Purple Dinosaur,’” Leo snickered.

“No code names!” Donnie snapped again.

“You’re no fun, _mi vida_ ,” Casey laughed.  “You can still call me mine if you want.”

“I’m _not_ calling you ‘Puerto Rican Thunder.’  Who let Casey give himself his own code name?  Because I’m going to kill you.”

“Not it!” was the chorus across the communication channel.

Donnie pinched the bridge of his nose.  Wow, was this ever a bad idea.

“Does anyone see anything?” Raph finally asked, sounding annoyed.  Well, at least Donnie wasn’t the only one.

“Negative, Raph,” the softshell answered, pulling down his goggles and looking around.  “Whoever said there were shady goings-on around the dock warehouses must’ve been messing with us.”

“Nuh-uh,” April scoffed.  “Jimmy doesn’t lie to me.  He knows better.”

“Maybe they’re just off for the day?” Mikey suggested.  “I mean… villains take days off, too, right?”

“Wait, I don’t think we’re that lucky,” Casey’s voice came through lightly.  There was the sound of creaking.  “Yep, I think I found our _banditos_.  Ugly sons-a-bitches.”

“Alright, Casey, where are you?” Raph asked.

“North side of the docks, Warehouse 2-”  Before he could finish, there was a crashing sound.  He started swearing rapidly in Spanish over the sound of more crashing.

“Casey, what did you do?!” April demanded.

“I knocked something over, they’re bolting!  Stupid, stupid, stupid!  I’m goin’ after them!”

“Don’t go after them alone, Casey!” Donnie snapped, immediately starting to tap at his wrist-computer.  This was the precise reason he installed tracking devices in the communicators.

“I’m not lettin’ them get away, _mi vida_!  This was my stupid mistake, I’ll fix it!”

“Dammit, Joanie, you’re gonna get yourself fuckin’ killed!” April shouted at him.  Her tracker showed her moving across the east side of the dock rapidly towards the north.  The other trackers pinged onto Donnie’s goggles, showing everyone else moving as well.  They didn’t know exactly where, but he did.

“Casey, I see your position, but will you please just _stop_?” Donnie demanded, watching the dot of the Puerto Rican teenager’s tracker weave through the shipping yard.

“I told you I got this!” Casey insisted, breathing hard as he skated as fast as he could after them.  “Don’t worry about me, they’re just a couple’a punks with some freaky lookin’ swords!”

“Swo- Jones, stop!” Raph demanded.

“I hate to agree with Raph, but he’s right,” Leo spoke up.  “What a time for Usagi to be busy.  He’d catch up with your dumb ass in a second.”

Donnie was barely paying attention at this point.  All he heard was ‘swords’ and was jetting across the sky as fast as he could.  “Dammit, Casey, _listen to me for once_!” he yelled into the communicator, hating that he was losing his careful emotional control.  But Casey was so _frustrating_ , never listening.  “Wait for us, you stupid jock!”

“Now it’s _really_ not happenin’, babe.”

Donnie grit his teeth.  He could all but see that stupid, cocky smirk on Casey’s pretty face.  Fuck.  “I’m almost to you, just-”  The softshell was cut off by the sound of Casey making a startled noise.  No… not just that.  There was pain.  Donnie would know that sound anywhere.  “Casey?”

“Oh… shit…” Casey’s voice came out shaky, his tracking dot having stopped moving.  “That’s… guys, I…”  There was a heavy sound on his end, followed by a clattering.  His end then cut out, the flashing dot in Donnie’s goggles going out.

Donnie’s entire brain went blank for the first time in his life.

That didn’t mean anything.  It didn’t have to mean anything.  It just meant something happened to the earpiece.  Casey was fine.

Casey was fine.

Casey was _fine_.

Donnie didn’t even register the sound of his brothers and April trying to talk to him over his own communicator.  He just knew he had to get to where Casey’s tracker last registered him.  He’d get there and see his dumb boyfriend fine.  Maybe a little bruised, but fine.  He was tough.  He could take a lot of damage and keep on going.

The genius finally spotted where Casey’s last position was, heart feeling like it stopped in his chest when he saw the scene.  The Puerto Rican boy was lying on the ground, clutching his chest, blood pooling around him.  His mask was off to the side, forgotten.  The earpiece sitting on the ground next to the boy, completely crushed.

“Oh, no… Casey!” Donnie took the few steps necessary to kneel next to him, gently turning Casey over enough to see what happened.  He sucked a breath in.  Blood was gushing from a stab wound on the right side of Casey’s chest.  He didn’t even need an x-ray to know that would’ve gone right into his lung.  Blood trickled from Casey’s mouth as his lungs filled with it.  “Oh, god… no, no, no, this isn’t happening,” the turtle muttered, covering the wound with a hand.  Not that it would do good, the internal damage was too severe at this point.  Even Donnie couldn’t fix this.  “Casey, hold on, we’ll… we’ll get help, just don’t…”

Casey opened his mouth to say something but ended up coughing instead, blood spraying from his mouth.  His breath bubbled as he tried to speak again, gurgling his words.

“No, don’t, I’m right here,” Donnie said, gently working an arm under Casey’s shoulders.  _No one_ could fix this now.  He knew that.  Every rational part of his brain knew help would never arrive on time.  Casey was dying.

His Casey was dying.

All Donnie could do was hold him now.

As the genius sat, holding Casey in his arms and trying to keep himself from crying because he wouldn’t let that be the last thing his boyfriend saw, Casey’s lips started moving again.  No longer trying to make sounds, but simply forming the words with his blood-stained lips.  Donnie didn’t want to look at it.  But Casey didn’t give him a choice as his hand came up, blood smearing Donnie’s cheek as he turned the softshell’s face to look at him.  His eyes were… far too soft for what was happening.  The same look he always had when he said…

_‘Te amo, mi vida.’_

Donnie knew the words anywhere, even simply mouthed.  He’d watched Casey’s lips when he said it more times than he could count, loving the sound of it.

“I love you, too, Casey,” Donnie whispered back, finally feeling tears invade his eyes.  “I love you so much, I’m so sorry… I wish I said it more…”

Casey simply smiled at him, and it made it all the more heartbreaking when tears welled into his own eyes.  He pulled weakly at Donnie’s neck, and the turtle knew what he wanted.  He pulled the teenager against himself, Casey’s face buried in his neck as he took a few more shaky, strained breaths.  That was when the tears finally released from Donnie’s eyes, streaming down his face as he felt Casey take his last breath, going still in his arms.  Donnie pet his hair, letting a sob finally release from inside of himself.

He should have been there.

Why did Casey have to go after them alone?

Why couldn’t he have waited for them?

This was Casey’s fault.

No, it was his own.  He should’ve known Casey wouldn’t wait for backup, even against sword-wielding criminals.

 _No_.  It wasn’t Casey’s fault.  It wasn’t Donnie’s.  It was _theirs_.

Donnie felt his vision go red at the thought.  They were the ones that did this.  They killed Casey.  They took _his_ Casey from him.

And he would tear them limb from limb.


End file.
